Batman Adventure Chronicles: The Alpha Male
by Green113
Summary: You ever wanted to see Batman own Spider-Man, take all his love interests, assert his masculinity over a couple of other heroes and see what it would be like if Black Cat was interested in Batman instead of Spidey, casting aside the other cat lady which I have yet to introduce into my Batman OU? Then read, man, read!
1. Chapter 1: Red-Head

A.N.: Here it is! Batman and a Spider-Man crossover. Although, to be frank, it's really more of a Batman/Spider-Man's Love Interests fanfiction than anything. I also feel the need to start putting this notice before any new story I make so listen: If you ever, in this/any story or otherwise, see Batman do something that you claim he wouldn't do, I just want you to remember… this is _MY_ depiction of Batman that I am **basing** off of canon Batman. Let my just repeat that so it can sink in: _Green's_ Batman and _Green's_ own interpretation. Okay? That doesn't mean that you can't tell me if you don't like something that Batman does because, so long as I'm basing him off of canon, some of the things still apply (he trained across the world, he mastered 127 martial arts, World's Greatest Detective, etc.) but minor things that I change about him are my own thing(Wearing a bat-suit with red-eyes, being young, etc.). Spider-Man, on the hand, is not an un-canon interpretation so let me know if I messed him up. Enjoy!

* * *

Three men snuck into a bank in the middle of the night, moving with ghost-like silence. They had taken out the security cameras prior to sneaking in and were now in the main room. The first man sprayed around the room, revealing lasers. He then maneuvered his way around them until he was at the dome that contained their treasure – an expensive diamond bracelet worth millions on the black market. The man nabbed it and gave a thumbs up to his friends. They returned the gesture. He re-maneuvered himself back around the lasers and then they all bolted, running for the door.

Just as they got to the door did they realize that one of them was missing. They turned around and jumped upon seeing the figure glowering over them. He was a demonic, dark figure with blood red eyes and a red bat symbol on his chest. The men burst through the door, leaving their friend behind without a second thought.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I think that was the Batman!"

"The Batman?! What the bloody friggin' hell is he doin' here?! It's New York for crying out loud!"

The men jumped into the car but Batman landed on the hood, glaring at them menacingly. They froze in their spot, unwilling and unable to move. Batman grabbed them both through the glass of the car and pulled them out.

" **You both worked for Sal Maroni several years ago, right?"**

"Y-yeah, man, but we quit that gig! W-we're on our own now!"

" **But you still keep in contact with some of Maroni's men, don't you?"**

"S-s-sometimes..."

The Batman smirked. **"Good. Let's have a little 'chat'."**

A prowler jumped from roof to roof, a bag in her hand. She smiled to herself in satisfaction. She had captured a good find tonight. This prowler was known as the Black Cat and she was starting to make a name for herself in the city. She was becoming infamously known as a jewel thief but truthfully, she didn't need it. She just enjoyed the rush, the feeling of nabbing something right from under someone's nose. It was in her blood. She was quite attractive, standing at an average height with long, flowing silvery hair. She had a black domino mask on her face and a black catsuit with white fur on her collarbone area, arms and calves. She wore white gloves and white boots.

"AAH, AAH!"

Black Cat stopped upon hearing a scream, crouching down near the edge of a roof to see a man in a batsuit holding two criminals over the edge of a building. The man looked majestic, almost like he blended in with the night. She grinned in primal interest, almost like that of a cat.

"Well, well..."

" **Sal Maroni sent a key witness and important lieutenant of his to this city to hide away from me, thinking I wouldn't track him down. You two are some of the most used contacts in this city – Sal Maroni, Penguin, Kingpin, you find places for their people to hide out and they're never found. You're going to tell me where you kept this one or I'll drop you to the pavement below!"**

"Alright, alright! He's staying in a room off of Mama's Greazy Pizza!"

" **If you're lying to me..."**

"I'm telling the truth! I swear!"

" **Good."** Batman released them, letting their bodies fall.

"AAAH!" They screamed until they came unto a sudden stop, a wire attached to their legs.

"Some negotiator you are."

Batman glanced behind him to see the Black Cat standing on a building adjacent to his, the rooftop slightly higher. "The Batman, I presume." She said, jumping down to his rooftop.

" **You're the Black Cat. A thief that has been reported to be stealing from upper class people in Manhattan."**

"So, you've heard of me." She smirked, walking up to him. "I'm flattered."

He glanced down to the bag in her hand. Narrowing his eyes, he said, **"You have stolen property in there."**

"My, my, aren't you observant?"

" **You're going to return it."**

"Heh, if you want me to return it..." She jumped off the building and extended a line to another, swinging away. "You'll have to catch me!"

Batman narrowed his eyes and shot out his grapple, swinging on after her. They swung through the night, running through the rooftops like two parallels of each other. Black Cat laughed, enjoying the chase while Batman maintained his stern scowl, keeping on the cat burglar. Black Cat jumped off the roof and threw her wire outwards, attaching it to a flag pole. She swung away, landing on a fire escape balcony. The Batman landed below her, glancing up at her. Black Cat stood up and turned around, her posterior facing him from above.

"Enjoying the view?" She teased. With cat-like agility, she began jumping upward from balcony to balcony until she landed on the roof. Batman grappled after her, his line attaching to the roof but when he began ascending up, she kicked the hook off, causing him to fall. He recovered by grabbing the balcony rail and glanced up. Black Cat winked down at him, blowing a kiss.

"Better luck next time, handsome." She disappeared from sight, leaving Batman hanging. He hung there for a moment before a small, barely visible half-smile cocked onto his face and he gave a low, uncharacteristic whistle.

* * *

Deciding he had more important matters to handle, Batman followed up on the lead he got from his interrogation. He landed on a rooftop that overlooked a warehouse near the river. Using the binocular functions on his cowl, he zoomed in on the activity taking place. Thugs were transporting product from the warehouse to the trucks and shipping them off. Zooming in on their lips, he saw that one said "-have this one driven to Gotham by 9 at night. The Penguin wants you shipping into the back lot." Batman made a mental note to remember that and then stood up. He had visited the man's apartment but he wasn't there. He had tracked the man's whereabouts to a job he was working at this place, transporting drugs for various crime bosses. Batman glided down to the warehouse building, sneaking through the window. He made it to the top floor and stealthily moved around the room, taking out a few unsuspecting guards until he came to the main room, standing on the walkway from above. He glanced down, spotting his target carrying some boxes. He moved his attention to the mini-computers on his arm and began punching in a few commands. The lights shut off as Batman stood on the railing and jumped down on a blind guard. With his night vision on, Batman took out several guards in silence. When the lights came back on, the last remaining man, the target, gasped to see all of his comrades lying unconscious. He spun around and screamed like a little girl when he saw the Batman standing over him. Batman grabbed his neck, lifted him up and painfully pressed him up against the wall, glaring at him.

" **Alright, scum… we have a few things to discuss."**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If you're gonna break up with your boyfriend, shouldn't you do it over dinner, like at your place and all that? I'm just saying." Batman glanced behind him to see the infamous Spider-Man that has been sighted in New York for the past couple of years. According to slander by J. J. Jameson, this man is a 'menace' to New York City but considering slander written about him that has only recently begun to change, he really didn't believe that. "So you're the Batman, huh? I expected you to taller."

Batman lowered the man, still staring at Spider-Man, who was sticking to a wall. The costumed man dropped down, striding up to about a yard behind Batman. **"You're in the way. Leave, now."** Batman turned his attention back to the criminal. Batman raised his fist and attempted to punch the man when a web stopped his arm. He glanced behind him again, seeing Spider-Man holding his arm back.

"Sorry, can't do that. Ya see, I was happily swinging through the city like you do, when I saw a few thugs hanging from a rooftop with soiled pants and traumatized eyes. I don't judge what you do in your city but in these parts, I'm the sheriff."

Batman dropped the thug and with his other hand, grabbed the web. **"I won't repeat myself."**

"Me neither." Spider-Man replied firmly. Batman activated his gloves, an electric current running through the web and shocking Spider-Man. He let go of his web, giving Batman the leeway to throw a pellet to the ground, releasing a green smoke that allowed him to disappear. Spider-Man coughed, waving away the smoke. He glanced around, seeing that Batman was no longer visible.

"Alright, alright… you can come out now. I promise, I won't tell mommy and daddy that you were acting up this evening." Spider-Man, on full alert, began walking through the warehouse.

From an unknown vantage point, Batman watched and observed. _**"I know everything I need to know about him… his weaknesses, his strengths. Let's see how this plays out, Peter Parker."**_

Batarangs flew at Spider-Man, the webslinger not noticing them until they hit him in the arm and leg. Spidey rolled to the side, webbing the ceiling and pulled himself up to it. He stuck to the wall, taking the projectiles out of his body.

" _What was that?!"_ He thought incredulously. _"Why didn't my Spider-Sense go off?"_

Spider-Man began moving across the ceiling, looking out for any sign of the Batman. Needless to say, he couldn't find one.

" _ **Three, two, one..."**_

Spider-Man fell to the floor, painfully grabbing his head. _"What the-! My Spider-Sense is going crazy! What's… going on?!"_

And like a demon, the Batman emerged from the shadows. He walked up to Spider-Man, the crimson blue vigilante unable to move, his head pounding to the point where it felt it would explode.

"Wh-what did you… do?!" He stuttered out through his groans and wails.

" **A gas I had worked up in case I ever ran into you. It won't kill you, just leave you with what would feel like the worst hangover you've ever felt in your life. I've been studying you carefully, learning about you in private. I know everything. Who you are, where you live, who you know, what you like and why you like it… I've even deduced why you do what you do, Parker. So, I say this with great warning and barely intact tolerance… Stay the hell out of my way, _insect."_** Batman put his boot on the man's face for good measure, making sure he understood who was in charge. He then stepped off and draped his cape over his person, disappearing in the shadows. In the commotion, his target had gotten away but the Batman knew he would track him down eventually.

* * *

The next day, Bruce sat in the back car of his limo, being driven by his butler and trustworthy friend, Alfred.

"That damn Spider-Man got in my way last night." Bruce remarked, fixing the cuff of his shirt.

"Such a shame, sir. That loss of your lead forced you to come back to your hotel to do your brooding."

Bruce glanced out the window, looking out at the skyscrapers. He never liked New York. Something about it to him that made him feel so hollow inside. Gotham, despite its massive hang-ups, always filled a certain hole inside of him and made him feel attached. It probably had to due with the fact that he had lost his parents on those streets and their blood helped forge a bond that he couldn't let go of. He loved his city. For all its flaws, he loved it like a parent would a child.

"Will we be going to the office today, sir?"

"Not today, Alfred. I want to visit a friend. I haven't seen her in awhile and I figured I might as well so long as I'm in town."

The car stopped in front of a modeling agency, Bruce stepping out. The wind blew through his slicked back black hair, his blue eyes attracted the attention of the opposite sex and his overall figure commanded attention as he casually strode into the building through the front door.

Stepping off the elevator, Bruce walked into the photo-shoot studios like he owned it, because he did, and leaned against the wall, watching the scene.

"Yes, yes! That's good, baby! Feed the camera, Mary Jane, feed it! Good, that's sexy, that's sexy!"

Posing in front of the camera was the crimson haired beauty, Mary Jane Watson. She stood in a blue shirt that was tied below her chest, exposing her belly, and leather black pants along with black heels. She had green eyes and was a little taller than average height. The woman moved with the flash, understanding the art she was exhibiting. She owned it, blended with it and, having taken notice of Bruce in the room, only seemed to express it more exotically.

"Good shoot, Mary Jane."

"Thanks, Andrew." Mary Jane, swaying her hips, walked over to Bruce and stopped in front of him with her arms crossed and a flirtatious smirk on her face. "Long time no see, Mr. Playboy."

"Sorry, MJ. I've been busy."

"Obviously. No calls, emails. A girl gets lonely, you know? Ever since that dance at that party last year, I haven't seen you as often."

"I do apologize, I sincerely do." His face formed an apologetic but charming smile.

Mary Jane raised her index finger, wagging it back and forth. "Nuh uh, rich boy. I won't accept that. If you really want to show me you're sorry," She reached out and wrapped her arms around his. "You can take me out for a nice, expensive lunch. _Expensive."_

Bruce sighed jokingly. "If I didn't know any better, woman, I'd say you were a gold digger."

"Definitely. When I see the end of the rainbow, you better be sure I steal that leprechaun's gold."

Bruce and MJ shared a small laugh before walking out the studio, arm and arm.

* * *

Bruce and Mary Jane sat at the table of a small but expensive diner, their food in front of them.

"I must admit," Bruce started. "I did enjoy that photo session. You've come along way as an actress and modeling too."

"You know Brucie, with your looks and cheekbones, you could probably be a pretty good model yourself. You have the face of an actor and the ass of an athlete."

Bruce chuckled, drinking down a glass of water. "No thank you. I don't need to be any more sexualized than I already am."

Mary Jane giggled, covering her mouth. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't tell you how many people ogle my chest when they recognize me from a magazine cover."

Bruce glanced at her chest in such a brief moment that any other person wouldn't catch the look. Mary Jane did and even knew he did it intentionally. "Heh. Yeah, I could see that."

She smiled and crossed her legs, her foot going up his thigh under the table. Bruce facial expression didn't change except with a slight raising of the eyebrow.

"So Brucie, are you seeing anyone lately?"

"Nope. Been too busy, especially around nighttime. You?"

She sighed, put her cheek in her hand and glanced away for a brief moment. "No… there was one guy where I thought it might lead to something but he ended up going for someone else. I heard they broke up but me and the guy haven't spoken in awhile, so… yeah." She turned back to Bruce, who gave her a small smile.

"Well, unlucky for him. He missed a prime opportunity. I don't tend to do that." His hand, under the table, softly massaged her foot.

MJ grinned sexily. "Oh, really?"

Bruce returned her expression. "Really."

* * *

Her back slammed against the hallway wall but she didn't feel it, moaning in the heated kiss between her and Bruce. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up, having her legs wrapping his back. He opened the door to the of his hotel room and then kicked it closed, her hands running through his hair. She reached to the buttons of her shirt and threw it off, tossing it to the floor as Bruce fell to the bed, her back meeting the mattress first. His body on top of her, he took off his business jacket and shirt, Mary Jane already having undone the tie. He returned his lips to hers and from there on, the room was filled with loud screams, noises and sweat. Lots of it.

When all was said and done, Bruce and Mary Jane lay in their bed, their clothes all over the hotel floor and the sheets over their bodies. MJ laid her head on Bruce's chest, panting far heavier than him. She was smiling widely, both speechless and breathless. Her hair was frizzy but, of course, she currently didn't care.

"That was… just… was… wow..."

Bruce, slightly out of breath, simply gave a small smirk and laid his head back on his pillow.

* * *

A.N.: Bam! Short chapter but there will be more. I just wanted it to note that I don't hate Spider-Man but actually like him. However, I do also like the girls he likes so there's that conflict but, oh well. If you liked it, please let me know as well as follow and favorite it if you think it will lead to something interesting. If you want to know more about his appearance, please check out my profile page. Until next chapter.

Green out.


	2. Chapter 2: Thrilled

" **Blackhawk, two-one-seven, do you copy?"**

 _'Loud and clear, sir. Security systems have been hacked. Target is in the penthouse suite with two guests. Both occupy themselves in the Russian mafia. Operation is a-go in three… two… one..."_

A smoke grenade was thrown through the window of the penthouse suite, blinding everyone inside. The guards began pulling out their guns but were quickly shot in the neck with silent darts, falling to the ground with a thud. The two guests were knocked out with the same treatment, leaving only the main person conscious. He hadn't moved, remaining calm despite the commotion that took place. After the smoke cleared, Batman stood before him on the glass coffee table.

"And what business do I have with you?" His deep voice rang out. The Kingpin, a large, bald man in a fancy white suit tapped the end of his cane on the floor twice, staring up at the Dark Knight callously and poised, unshaken from his appearance nor his entrance.

" **A man working under Salvatore Maroni was sent here to escape punishment. I've tracked him down, learning that _you_ hold him. Tell me where he is and I won't have to snap your arms like a twig."**

Kingpin chuckled, amused. He stood up and began walking to mini-refrigerator, pulling out an expensive scotch bottle. He took out a glass cup from beneath the bar counter and began pouring himself a glass.

"Before requesting something of me..." He began, sipping his drink. "First, answer a question of mine. Why a bat? Why _that_ particular animal, hm? Why not a tiger or lion, something more fierce and intimidating?"

" **This isn't a discussion. Answer the question, Fisk. I'm not going to repeat it."**

Kingpin chuckled again in amusement before drinking down his alcohol. "Despite what you may think, I don't scare easy, rodent. I've been approached by your kind before – a man in red, an angry family man and a web-slinger… Beneath me, in my kingdom where I rule, is where they will all lay. You… are no exception. You can't scare me, Batman."

" **Maybe you're right. There's nothing I can use against you… except perhaps, your poor, sick wife laying in that private hospital all alone."**

At the mention of his wife's name, the man crushed the glass in his hand and spun around, taking a threatening stance. "Don't you dare talk about my Vanessa!"

" **I didn't come here unprepared, Fisk. I know all about you… Even the conflicting relationship between your work and your wife. It must be tough, committing to one… By the end of this night, if you don't tell me what I want to know, believe me, work will be the only think that will give you any sense of peace."**

"You trash! You think you can threaten my wife and get answers?! Die, scum!" Kingpin charged Batman but Batman flipped back, jumped up and did a reverse spin kick to the man's face, the power of the strike sending him to his back. Batman pounced on the man, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

" **Where is he, Fisk?! Where is Maroni's lieutenant?! Where did you hide him? Tell me!"** He pulled out a detonator. **"Or I'll kill her."**

"Damn you!"

Batman flipped open the cover to the button. **"Last chance."**

"Alright… alright! I'm keeping him in my private storage facility in Long Island, guarded by militia and trained men."

" **If you tell them I'm coming, warn them in any way, I'll end her life. Remember – her life is in my hands. Do anything that displeases me, I _will_ take her away from you." **

Kingpin gritted his teeth, blood beginning to drip from the temple of his head. Batman stood up and raised his foot. **"Have a nice** **nap** **."**

BAM!

With a precise stomp to the head, Batman put Kingpin to sleep.

* * *

Batman stood on a rooftop, zooming in on the area which Fisk directed him to. He scanned the area, seeing the guards and studying their pattern. After seeing their patrol methods, he snuck in, moving past them like a shadow. He made it inside the building, moving until he made it to the secure room that the lieutenant was being kept in. He stopped short and narrowed his eyes, seeing two dead guards at the floor. He peered into the room slowly to see his target missing. He walked in and began inspecting the room. Switching on his thermal vision, he walked over to the bunk bed at the end of the room, seeing finger prints on the pole. He inspected it closely, taking out a gadget from his utility belt. He shined a red light on it and it began scanning the prints, registering them to the main computer.

" **Run these prints through the database."**

 _'Right away, sir. Hmm… I see here, we have a Mr. Frank Castle, sir. No sightings of him in the past few years ever since his family was killed.'_

Batman narrowed his eyes. _**"Castle? I've heard that name before… A man wearing a shirt with a skull was seen operating in Gotham five years prior to my return. Those rumors made it to New York, where there's been talk of him taking out mob bosses."**_

" **Blackhawk."**

 _'Sir?'_

" **I need you to search up the names Ryan Martello, Arnie Machevilli and Tyrone Jones. These are all people this man has been rumored to have murdered. Tell me where each of them have been murdered."**

 _'Mr. Martello was murdered in Stanley's Hotel, Arnie Machevilli was killed in an alleyway near 59th street and Tyrone was killed in by the Hudson River, his body dropped into the water. Sir, if I may ask, how does this help you find the location of Frank Castle?'_

" **It tells me the area he's been operating out of – Hell's Kitchen."**

* * *

"Wake up. Hey, wake up!"

The man opened his eyes with a startled jump, his eyes moving left to right. He leaned back, his head light and his vision dizzy until he was forced back to reality by a sudden choke to his neck. His eyes moved up, the flickering light in the small dark room allowing him to see the tall, dark threatening man looming over him. This man was gritting his teeth, glaring down at him with a predatory, animalistic glare. The man shivered upon seeing the threat before him, his eyes traveling down to the man's shirt which had giant white skull in the center of an otherwise black background. He had black hair and tan skin. In his mouth was a lit cigar.

"Rise and shine, precious. Got a few questions that need to be answered. Question number one: The man you're working for is Sal Maroni, correct?"

"Wha-, I-"

BANG!

Castle put a bullet through the man's foot, the lieutenant crying out in pain. "It's a simple yes or no question, dirtbag. Answer it or the next bullet goes through your skull."

"Yes! Yes, I work for him! AAH!" He shut his eyes in pain, sucking breath through his teeth as he felt his foot get warmer, blood pooling in his shoe.

"Question number two: What kind of products has Sal Maroni been shipping into the city? I've heard they're high priced and quite frankly, I don't like that."

"Heroine… Heroine, cocaine and meth…"

Castle pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the man's leg. "Good answer. Last question: If you're here, who's overlooking the shipping operations?"

"It's…" The man hissed, the pain making him pant and gasp. Impatient, Castle pulled out a gun, cocked it back and put it to the man's temple.

"Speak or die."

" **Enough."**

A black, gloved hand grabbed the barrel of the gun. Castle blew out his smoke, glancing to the side, poised but angry.

"Who the hell are you?"

" **Put the gun down, _Punisher."_**

Punisher took out his cigar, blew the smoke into the air before dropping it and crushing it beneath his boot. "I asked you a question."

" ** _I_ gave you a command." **

The two glared at each other for a moment, neither moving but tensed. Punisher neither lowered his gun nor did Batman move his hand.

Punisher made the first move, letting go of the gun and jumping back, pulling out another gun from his side and shooting at Batman. He moved to the side, avoiding the bullet and throwing the gun behind him. Castle pulled out another gun and began shooting double bullets at Batman. The Dark Knight ducked under them, moving in close like a shadow. He disarmed Castle of his gun, the man stepping up to do a roundhouse kick with one gun still in his hand. Batman dropped to the floor and tripped him, the man falling to his back but immediately shooting as he fell. Batman tilted his head, avoiding the bullet before casually throwing a batarang into the gun-hole. Punisher threw the gun away and stood up to punch Batman who caught the man's fist in his hand.

" **Enough."** He squeezed the man's hand, pressing his fingers in-between his knuckles. The man grunted kneeled, the Batman's pressure proving to be formidable. **"I don't have time to play with you anymore."**

Batman kneed him in the face, blood pouring out of the man's nose. Batman did it again, knocking his head back before finishing it with a deadly uppercut that knocked Punisher out. With his enemy promptly knocked out, he turned around and saw that the lieutenant had somehow gotten out of his bonds. Batman walked over to the window to see the man limping into an alleyway. Batman took a step back and then sprang forward, jumping through the window and landing on the street. He ran into the alleyway but saw no one there. He glanced around before looking up to see him hanging from the ledge of a rooftop. He grappled to the roof and landed on it, seeing Black Cat leaning against a vent shaft holding with her arms crossed. She had a smirk on her fast, her eyes regarding him with a certain amount of desire and interest.

"Well, well, look what the cat's dragged in – a tall, sexy bat."

" **You again?"**

"Unhappy to see me?"

Batman didn't answer her but she knew the answer was no. **"Why are you helping me?"**

"Well, why wouldn't I?" She walked over to the ledge, standing next to him.

" **You're a criminal."**

"I'm a thief."

" **Same thing."**

"I beg to differ. I don't kill, I don't eat people and I most certainly don't torture anyone. That being said, I certainly don't judge either."

Batman turned his attention to the whimpering lieutenant below them. Grabbing ahold of the string, Batman began pulling him up until he was able to grab the man's collar, bringing him face-to-face with him, red eyes glaring into his soul.

" **Now, let's you and me have a little talk..."**

After the 'talk' was over, Batman knocked the man out and sat him by the ledge, letting him lean against the wall. He turned back over to Black Cat who was closer to him now, her hands sultrily running down his chest.

"You know, the way you play bad cop is _such_ a turn-on. Has anyone ever told you that?"

" **Not in the last few years."**

She grinned, stepping back and reaching for the ring zipper of her costume with her finger, slowly pulling it down until it was just below her navel, exposing her ample cleavage and bust. With her grin still on her face, she sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Batman grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back slightly. Black Cat's grin slowly disappeared until Batman smirked at her and smoothly kissed her. She smiled and pressed her body against his. Her hand slowly moved down his back, to his side and began going to his lower regions when he suddenly ended the kiss and backed away. He grabbed the man, hefting him over the shoulder and grappled away. Black Cat pouted, clicking her teeth.

"Damn… Almost had him."

* * *

The next day, Batman had the lieutenant transferred to Gotham through an obscure method, alerting Gordon to the incoming package.

"Will we be returning home now, sir?"

Alfred asked, helping Bruce put on his suit coat in his hotel room.

"Soon, Alfred. I still have some things to take care of as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Our division in New York is having some trouble and I want to look it over myself."

"Very good, Master Wayne."

Once his ward was dressed, Alfred drove Bruce to his divisional building. Bruce stepped out of the car with quite a few people, most of them women, taking out phones to snap pictures of him. He smiled for a few but honestly wanted to get inside so he rushed into the building. Walking inside, he took the stairs, jogging up them until he made it to the floor he sought. He came in through the door, winking at the receptionist and stepped in.

"Mr. Wayne!"

Alan, the divisional head, greeted him behind his desk. Bruce smiled in greeting.

"Alan, good to see you again. How are you parents?"

"They're doing great. They appreciate that new private home you had built for them. Once again, thank you for that."

"It's no problem at all. I was absolutely thrilled to do it." Bruce waved it off. "What seems to be problem?"

"Well… we're trying to keep some of our employees in. Our rival companies, Stark Industries and Oscorp, have been offering positions and raised salaries. We don't have the financial stability to compete with this. What's worse is we've laid off a few good officers because of this." Alan handed him the printed out spreadsheet.

Bruce glanced it over, his other hand in his pocket. "I see… We'll have to cut off part of the workforce, offer our least valuable workers to freelancing. This will allow us to save more money, giving us time so we can offer raises and pressure more work. More work, more progress and more positions, allowing us to create open positions and financial stability."

"Wow… it's so embarrassing to have the drag the CEO out here to just to fix a simple mistake..."

"It's no issue, Alan. I like being as intimate with this company as possible. I see here that one of our most highly paid employees has put in a two weeks notice..."

"Yeah, she's going over to Oscorp, too. I tried convincing her otherwise but there wasn't much I could do. She's an asset to the company but there's not much that can be done..."

"I think I can do something about that." Bruce handed him back the sheet. "Keep up the good work, Alan."

"Yes, sir."

Bruce walked out of the office, moving down the hall. He walked down the stairs, moving a few floors down. He stopped in the laboratory area, coming up to the private office door. He knocked on it twice until he heard a 'come in'.

He opened the door, walking inside. The girl behind the desk jumped slightly at seeing the person walk in but then tilted her head in confusion.

"Hello, Ms. Stacy."

"Hi, um… do I know?"

Bruce smiled and shook his head. "No, just call me Bruce."

Her eyes widened. "As in… Bruce Wayne, owner of the company?"

He nodded. The blond, attractive girl immediately stumbled back, panicking slightly as her hands went wild trying to fix her desk which only resulted in messing it up even further.

"Wow, um, I didn't, uh, expect the CEO of Wayne Enterprises to visit me and uh..." She looked up at him for a moment, gaping at his face. "And… be so hot… UM! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know where that come from."

Bruce chuckled, amused by her flustered state. "Don't worry about it. Gwen… May I call you Gwen?"

"S-sure, of course."

"Listen, Gwen, I just wanted to talk to you about your resigning from Wayne Enterprises."

"Oh, um..."

"It's okay if you don't want to explain your reasons. I completely respect your privacy. I just wanted to know if there was anything we were doing wrong in our treatment of you or if there was anything at all that could get you to stay."

"Actually Mr. Wayne, I'm not really quitting from the company for any financial reason or work reasons. It's just, to be honest, I needed a change of scenery. You see, I just recently broke up with my boyfriend. He had a dual life we just couldn't balance out and-" She stopped short and shook her head quickly, a sheepish smile on her face. "I'm so sorry. I just realized I'm rambling. You probably don't want to listen to all of this..."

"Nonsense." He replied, taking hold of hand. She glanced up at him, blushing at his intense gaze into her eyes. "I would love to. As a token of all the hard work you've done here, I want to take you out for lunch – is that okay, Gwen?"

She grinned, the blush on her face growing even redder. "Yes… that's okay."

* * *

" _I don't know what it is…"_ She thought as she sat across from him, talking and talking. _"I don't know why… but I feel so comfortable around this man. He's technically my boss but he feels like this friend I haven't seen in so long. I could talk to him for hours and that look he gives me, like he could listen to me forever… What is it about this man? He's good looking, wealthy, well built… By why do I feel this emotion, this passion and attraction… Like he were a magnet, like if I didn't kiss him, didn't look at him, I would be missing something spectacular… Why do I feel so… Why do I feel so…-"_

Bruce smiled at her and she melted inside, a blush on her face. His smile widened upon seeing it. She didn't how or when but one moment she is talking to him in the restaurant, the next she's kissing him passionately in his hotel room. The details were a blur but at the moment, she longed to live for the present. Her legs were around his waist, arms around his neck. She doesn't remember what she said, what he said or what happened to lead up this point. She knew she wasn't drunk but she was on such a high that she didn't believe herself. Her heart was quickened and time was slowing down. Her back fell on the bed, her hands reached for his pants and euphoria ensued.

" _-...THRILLED!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Chase Me

She giggled, watching the old news report with a french fry in her mouth. She had just finished devouring some tuna and was now treating herself to a little junk food. Felicia Hardy, a smooth, sensual, rich young woman with platinum blonde hair, sat at her screen wearing only a long black shirt with a bat symbol on it.

On the screen were news reports of the Batman. There was no real footage, except one year ago detailing *the Kobra Terrorist attack. She had been scouring the internet, determined to find as many facts about this mysterious, alluring and attractive vigilante. She had just woken up, having a pleasant dream about him. Since that dream, she had plastered a smile on her face. Her entire goal, at the current moment, was to understand his methodology. She didn't know what came over her, this craving to understand him and his mannerisms but she just wanted, _needed_ , to know more.

She threw off the shirt and walked over to her closet, pulling out her costume. Once her form fitting, black leather suit was on, the Black Cat opened her window and jumped out. She whipped her line out and began swinging through the city with a wide smirk, her destination decided.

* * *

Standing on a rooftop, overlooking a new bank that has just opened in Hell's Kitchen, Black Cat smiled mischievously upon eyeing it. She had been scouting the place several months before, learning the security patterns and such but decided against infiltrating the place. Now, there was some reason to go – a famous diamond had just been deposited into the bank and was being kept under heavy guard. Surveillance was also installed, making it hard to sneak past without disabling the systems. However, there was always a way.

Black Cat snuck into the ventilation shaft of the building, the passageway being conveniently big enough to allow a person to crawl through. That's just what she did, moving through the vents silently and passing the grates that allowed her to see inside.

After coming upon a grate that opened into an empty room, Black Cat came down and stood in the janitor's closet. Taking off her costume and mask, she tied her hair into a bun and put on the janitor's clothes. Luckily for her, the janitor was a woman.

Grabbing a mop and a bucket, she walked out into the halls and kept her head down, her hat shadowing her face. The guards paid no attention to her, as this was the time for the janitor to start cleaning. The real one was unfortunately asleep due to sleeping pills slipped into her coffee earlier that evening.

Discreetly, Black Cat slipped into the diamond room where she saw the vault. When the guards weren't paying attention, she had subtly grabbed their all-access keycards. Smiling to herself, she made sure no one was around or coming and began opening the vault. She stepped inside, gazing upon the diamond. Because of the fact that she used the keycard, the automatic lasers and defenses were shut off, which allowed her to walk right up to the glass, lift it up and nab the diamond. She closed the vault and reached down into her mop bucket, pulling her costume back out and changing. After getting back into her comfortable "work clothes", she walked over to the keycard scanner and kicked it. The malfunctioned wires turned the camera back on and she waved at the camera, blowing a kiss at it.

Not long after, the alarm began kicking off and Black Cat reopened the vault before bolting down the hall. A guard came running up to her and tried to attack her with a nightstick but she proved to be too agile, kicking him in the groin and forcing him to double over. She jumped over him and made it back into the room beyond the hall. She whipped her line and ascended to the roof, where she burst through glass. Now above all of the scrambling guards, Black Cat swung away.

She smiled, proud of herself, knowing that it would get the attention that she hoped it would. She landed on a rooftop several feet away, glancing back at the bank. Below her, cop cars sped to the scene.

"Good luck finding anything… I'm long gone."

"I wouldn't say that."

Black Cat spun around, her eyes wide when she realized that the person she thought would be there wasn't actually him. Instead, who stood above her, staring down at her was a man dressed in bright red. He had on a devil-themed costume with two large Ds on his chest that overlapped each other. He also had two red escrima sticks in his hand.

He jumped down, flipping through the air, before landing crouched, like a dark animal. He raised his head slowly, glaring at her.

"You're going to return what you stole." He told her gruffly.

"Who the hell are you?" Black Cat asked.

"Call me Daredevil and this… is my side of town." He took up a stance, holding out his sticks. "Tell me, are you doing to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Black Cat smirked devilishly before ferally growling at him.

"Hard way it is." Daredevil began running forward while Black Cat held out her hand and shot her finger-claws at Daredevil, who flipped back and avoided them. She then immediately let out her grappling hook, swinging away from the rooftop. Taking out his own line, Daredevil threw it and began chasing after her. They eventually stopped on top of a higher building than the last one, the two facing off against each other.

"Enough of this." Daredevil said, his tone one of finality. He burst forth, sweeping off her feet and onto her back. He pinned her down with his knee to her stomach and held his stick to her neck. "You've been beaten."

Black Cat grinned, glaring up at Daredevil. "No… I'm not trying to fight you. You see… I'm just stalling."

As if on cue, batarangs suddenly flew through the air and Daredevil was forced to jump back to dodge them. Stepping out of the shadows, a tall, dark figure walked forward.

" **Leave her."** Batman commanded.

Daredevil furrowed his brow. _"I can't hear his heartbeat… his footsteps are silent… even his breath..."_

"Who are you?" Daredevil demanded.

Batman didn't answer and simply walked over to Black Cat, holding his hand out to her. She smiled and took it, rising up beside him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Give him hell, baby." She then walked away, leaving Batman to face Daredevil.

" _I could still hear her as clear as day but I still can't hear anything from this man… He's almost too silent…"_

Batman sprung forward and threw several more batarangs at Daredevil, who blocked the projectiles with his sticks. The two began engaging each other, trading punches and kicks.

Batman's slightly stronger build allowed him to withstand Daredevil's agile attacks as well as pack a stronger punch but Daredevil's sharper senses gave him the ability to stay aloof from Batman's strikes.

Batman dropped down and did a low spinning kick. Daredevil jumped above it and tried to kick Batman in the head. Batman blocked it with his arm before grabbing Daredevil and throwing him to the ground. The man recovered, landing on his hands and using his other leg to kick Batman in the stomach, knocking him back. He was unfazed by the attack and retaliated with a sidekick to Daredevil's ribs, the man cringing slightly from the blow.

Daredevil recovered quickly and ran forward, tackling Batman off the roof. Batman grappled the rooftop and the two swung through the window glass, rolling on the ground. Daredevil groaned, sitting up but feeling Batman was no longer there.

Daredevil readied himself and stood up. He exhaled and tried reaching out his senses, attempting to find his location, to hear is heartbeat.

" _This man is good… silent, unmoving… I can't even hear his heartbeat. Has he slowed it to the point where it can't be heard?"_

Tension flew through the silent air as the man in red attempted to sense the Batman but to no avail. _"How? Where is he?"_

Daredevil began looking around wildly, unable to hear or feel him therefore making him unable to "see". "Where..." He whispered softly, the sound coming out like a breathy gasp. "Where are you?" He said this more clearly, more apparent. "Where are you?!"

" **Here."**

BAM!

As if from nowhere, Batman sprung from the shadows and docked Daredevil in the jaw, a black bat-themed brass knuckle in his hand. Daredevil twisted in the air before falling to the floor. Wasting no time, Batman pounced on him, grabbing his color and bringing the man close to his face.

" **Next time you see that woman, you'll stay away from her. If you don't, I will hunt you down and I will make you feel as if your worst nightmare has come true… I'll make you feel numb, without any of your senses and all you'll feel is what you felt on _that_ day… the fear of true blindness, of true pitch-black darkness. Goodnight, Murdock." **

Batman raised his head and hooked him in the head, knocking Daredevil out and then dropping the man to the floor. Batman then turned off the gadget he made to block out the sound of his heart.

" _ **A useful gadget… I may have to make more use of this in the future."**_

He reached for his grapnel launcher before firing it up to the air and flying to the rooftop, where Black Cat stood waiting.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." She stated nonchalantly, hands on her hips.

" **What were you doing?"  
**

"Doing what I do best."

" **No, you weren't. You were trying to get _my_ attention. You let yourself get seen on camera, something you would never do, so that it would be seen on the news channel by me. However, I knew from the area that you were in that the first person you ran into would be Hell's Kitchen's vigilante so I decided to prepare myself." **

"Well, I've been a _bad_ kitty and I just wanted a big, strong bat around to hold me..." She sultrily said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Batman remained unfazed, looking down at her and into her eyes. **"Where's the diamond you stole?"**

Black Cat shrugged. "I must have dropped it. But, if you're still not sure…" She reached for the zipper on her suit and pulled it down until it was just under her navel, revealing her ample cleavage and slim stomach. "Feel free to do a strip search."

" **I'll pass."** Batman stated, yet not backing away from her or speaking harshly.

"Too bad." She said, keeping the zipper down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first, Batman didn't respond but eventually complied, passionately returning her motions. His hand flew to the small of her back and other hand on the back of her head as her leg pressed up against his hip.

Before the kiss could lead to something too heated, Batman stopped the kiss but didn't push her away, simply staring into her eyes while breathing softly. She smiled up at him, an odd innocent look in her eye as she licked her lips slowly and tenderly.

"I've researched you."

" **Have you now?"**

"I learned about what you are… not the man underneath but this as you are now…" She grinned from ear-to-ear. "And I don't think I've ever been more thrilled about learning something. I know what thrills you too..." She stepped back, walking over to the edge of the roof. She reached into her suit and pulled out the diamond she had stolen earlier. She winked at him before shooting her line out into the city. "Chase me, Batman." She dared before swinging away.

As she swung away, Batman smirked slightly before firing off his grapnel launcher and swinging after her.

She glanced back when she saw the Batman chasing her and she smiled. _"He's so sexy..."_ She thought as they gracefully swung through the city, playing their game of cat-and-mouse. _"_ _He wants to make it authentic, as if we're really enemies. He wants to catch me first."_

Their shadows whipped past the windows, their dark figures colored by the moonlight. Batman pressed forward, getting close enough to tackle her. They fell through the slide door glass of a nearby apartment, Batman hitting the glass first. With Batman on his back, Black Cat straddled him, her lips hovering over his.

" **Where are we? Your apartment?"**

"Mhm." She smiled, purring.

Batman and Black Cat kissed each other again but this time with more familiarity and adventurousness. Black Cat sat up and pulled the top half of her suit off, fully revealing her upper body to him. Batman removed his belt and Black Cat leaned back down, pulling up the top half of his suit. Just before she got to his lips, Batman grabbed her shoulders and said in low voice, almost like a growl, **"The masks stay on."**

Black Cat smiled upon hearing this. "I would like nothing more."

After that, the two needed no more words. They're connection of the flesh was enough to nearly knock over or break everything in the room. It would be many hours before the notion of rest even crossed their minds.

* * *

Batman and Black Cat lay in her bed, Batman with his hand resting behind his head and Black Cat laying on his chest. The makeup that covered up *his long vertical scar had partly come off. The two had a single blanket over the lower halves of their bodies as the only article of clothing left on them were their masks.

The sun was beginning to shine through the curtains but the two, so wrapped and enticed by each other, didn't notice it. They were so consumed by the other, that, in fact, they had not slept the entire night.

"Tell me..." Black Cat started softly, her hand running up and down Batman's stomach. "Has anyone told you how sexy you are?"

" **Not in the last few days, no."**

She kissed him, hard. "Consider yourself told."

* * *

A.N.: Alright, chap 3 done! I hope everyone enjoyed it and no, don't worry, it is not over yet. I still have one more chappie to pump out and then it's all over. Honestly, writing this chapter, makes me almost want to replace Catwoman with Black Cat and just never introduce her. Almost. I don't hate Catwoman as a pairing but Black Cat feels different and, I don't know, more fun to write. I'm actually considering making her a regular Batman pairing in my main Chronicles series but I don't know. What do you think? Let me know along with your thoughts on the story in general! Thanks and see you next chapter!

Green out.

*That incident takes place in the story Batman Chronicles: Origins, another story I wrote that took place a year and a half before this story's events happened.

*See profile for description.


	4. Chapter 4: The Alpha Male

She rolled back and forth in her bed, mumbling and murmuring, blushing and dreaming. A small smile graced her face as the dream entered pleasant areas.

" _Oh, my God! Oh, dear, God… it's wonderful! It's absolutely beautiful!" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips passionately, her fingers trailing his chin._

" _I love you and I want you to be my wife. I want to grow old with you and be with you forever."_

" _I feel the same way… Oh, I love you, Bruce!"_

" _I love you too, Mary Jane."_

 _The two shared another long kiss, happily embracing as an engaged couple._

RING-RING! RING-RING!

Mary Jane's dream was cut to an abrupt halt and she sat up in her bed groggily, her phone going off at her bedside. She groaned in annoyance, rubbing her eyes before grabbing the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

 _'Hello, sleeping beauty. Did I catch you at a bad time?'_

Mary Jane's eyes widened at the recognition of the voice, her body jolting forward with energy and her mind focusing with strict attention. "Bruce!" She exclaimed in surprise. "No, you didn't catch me at a bad time at all. I was just… thinking about you actually, heh."

 _'Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go out again today before I left tomorrow morning.'_

"Oh, absolutely! What time do you want to meet?"

 _'Does noon sound good?'_

"Noon is perfect. I know a great little café we can meet at. Okay. Alright, I'll see you then, Brucie!" Mary Jane hung up the phone, bubbling with excitement. She pumped her fist with an exuberant grin on her face. "Yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

They met in front of the café, with Mary Jane donning a cute pink shirt and red jeans with boots matching the color of her shirt. Bruce's limo rode up and he stepped out in a suave fashion. He wore a black shirt with a designer's jacket and expensive brown pants. He had fancy sunglasses hanging from his shirt and a playboy smile coloring his face. Without even saying hello, Bruce smoothly walked up to Mary Jane and gave her an intimate kiss right in front of the walking pedestrians. A few stopped and watched; a couple whistled and a man took a picture on his phone.

"Hey, Mary Jane." He smiled down at her charmingly.

"Oh… hi." She uttered breathlessly, a deep crimson blush on her cheeks.

The two shared a low, suggestive chuckle before Bruce escorted her inside the café. There, they ordered ice cream and proceeded to walked through the town casually.

"So, Brucie," MJ started, dipping her spoon into her ice cream. Unbeknownst to her, Bruce hadn't touched his but held it as if he was going to. "There's something I _always_ wanted to know about."

"Hm?"

"Your love life!"

"Oh, dear God…" Bruce exhaled, an exasperated smile on his face. MJ chuckled at his expression but continued nonetheless.

"I heard you're the most charming man in Gotham City."

"Hardly!" Bruce laughed. "I just get the most press."

"Ah, and modest too?"

"Oh, believe me, there's nothing modest about me."

"Believe me, I _know."_

The two shared a knowing look before laughing cheerily. Their day was rather casually spent, simply walking around town, taking selfies, acting silly and goofy. Their time together eventually led them to Central Park, where they stopped over a small bridge and looked out at the pond below.

"So," Bruce began. "You've asked me about my love life… what about yours? 'The infamous Mary Jane never came seem to stay single for long' is what I've been hearing."

Bruce watched as a small, bittersweet smile graced her features. "You know, it's strange… we have all of these rumors circulating around us but they're not even close to true. To be honest, Bruce, the closest thing to romance I've had these past few months is now, with you. I-I don't why… Perhaps, I just didn't want to pursue anything with anyone else or maybe I just couldn't." She then turned to Bruce, smiling at him sweetly. "But thank you, Bruce. Being with you helps me get over any previous problems I was going through alone."

Bruce reached out and tenderly grabbed ahold of her soft hands. Her skin was silky smooth to the touch. "My pleasure, Mary Jane." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and before long, the two were leaning into each other for a kiss. It was brief but by no means shy as the two were "tongue-tied" soon after. When it had ended, they parted a few centimeters but remained in close proximity as they stared into each other's eyes, blue on green.

"You know," Bruce started, his voice coming off as a low growl. "There's a party happening later downtown. It's around St. Mark's place and is being hosted by Felicia Hardy. In the invitation, it was said I could bring a few guests of my choice. Would you like to come?"

She smirked. "Sure, I'd love to be one of your 'guests'."

He chuckled slightly. "I'll see you then."

"See you then." With a soft squeeze of his arm, Mary Jane walked off while swaying her hips. Bruce whistled lowly as he watched her walk off. Bruce then turned back to the pond, staring out at the water emotionlessly. He remained there for a moment, staring at the "blue" pond. To him, however, it was just grey. A terrible bland grey.

Bruce stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking back to the hotel through the park. On his way there, he spied a familiar face sitting on a park bench alone feeding pigeons – Gwen Stacy. Stealthily, Bruce walked around the bench and pigeons and sat down at the spot next to her. It took her a few moments to recognize someone was sitting behind her but when she did, she gasped in surprise. Her sudden motion contributed in making the birds flock away and making Bruce smirk at her in amusement.

"M-Mr. Wayne?!"

"Hello, Gwen. And please, just call me, Bruce."

Calming down, the blonde girl softly pressed her hand against her chest while exhaling. She then turned to him and politely smiled, unconsciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi… Bruce. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, well, I was just taking a small walk. I tend to feed the birds when I need to think so… I like animals and it really helps, though, I've just now realized how old that makes me seem."

"No," Bruce dismissed smoothly. "I think it makes you sweet. May I?"

"Oh, sure." Gwen held out the bag and Bruce reached into the bag, taking out a few crumbs before lightly tossing them to the ground. A few of the pigeons came back at Bruce's feet and began to feed. One of them, a black one, simply landed near Bruce's feet and stared directly at him. It didn't move its head or anything. Bruce maintained its stare, narrowing his eye the longer he stared at it. Suddenly, a red glint flashed through its black eye and Bruce's eyes widened slightly.

"..ruce? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of his trance, he quickly turned to Gwen, clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I am. Sorry about that."

"Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Ah, I was just hanging out with a friend."

"Hm."

"Gwen, if you don't mind me asking, are you okay?"

"Actually, yes." She replied truthfully, throwing more breadcrumbs back down to the pigeons. "I was just thinking about the position between Wayne Industries and Oscorp."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, Bruce." She looked up at him, grinning widely. "I'm staying with your company."

"Well, that's another worry off my chest!"

Gwen giggled and Bruce smiled, finding it somewhat cute. "You know, I don't know if you could tell, but I was actually feeling kind of down. I was going through a recent break-up and everything but… you really made me feel better. You took me out, paid for everything… you lifted my spirits, Bruce. It was such a blur but, I can assure you, I can recall the _ending_ in great detail."

"Yes, it _was_ very memorable, wasn't it?"

"So, do you, um, want to get a cup of coffee or something?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I don't have time right now. I have to finish some things up at my office.

"Oh…" She relied, her voice dripping with disappointment.

"But," Bruce quickly added. "There is a party being hosted by Felicia Hardy tonight and I'm allowed to bring a few guests. What say you and I go there and have some drinks?"

This cheered her up. "Yes, I think I'd like that."

"Would it be alright with you if I picked you up around 7-ish?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect."

Bruce smiled before leaning in and kissing her softly on her lips. Though initially taken by surprise, Gwen responded eagerly by cupping Bruce's cheek and returning his sentiments. Once the kiss finally ended, Bruce smirked at Gwen before offering a quick wink.

"See you then." He then got up and walked away, waving his hand as he left. Gwen smiled while watching leave, letting a low whistle as her eyes traveled to his posterior.

* * *

The limo rode up in front of the street where the party was being held. The chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened the backseat door, allowing the two people riding to get out. Bruce and Gwen stepped out of the car one at a time, standing in front of the building with Gwen holding onto his arm. He wore a nicely dressed primped out tuxedo while Gwen dressed in an open back white dress that shimmered in the light. Her hair was made wavy along with heels of matching color.

As the two walked up to the building, Gwen leaned in and whispered, "Just so you know, these heels are extremely uncomfortable."

Bruce chuckled, amused. "Well, you look great."

"Hope I still look great with a shoe full of blood."

Bruce could only grin and laugh. The two walked through the door, coming upon the crowds of people standing around and talking. The building itself was rather expensive looking, with a bar at the other end of the room, a dance floor, a band and tables around the dance floor.

"Well, hello, Brucie."

Bruce spun around to see Mary Jane standing behind him, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. She wore a red, form-fitting dress that emphasized her bosom nicely. Bruce just smiled at her, holding his arms out widely.

"Well, MJ, so glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to my friend here. Gwen, Mary Jane. Mary Jane, Gwen."

The two politely shook each other's hands before Mary Jane turned her attention back to Bruce. "Well, I'm a little surprised, Brucie. I thought it would be just you and me?"

"Well, I figured it would be fun if I invited someone else, no?"

Mary Jane glanced at Gwen again before shrugging and smiling light-heartedly. "Yeah, alright."

Her response seemed to alleviate any tension within Gwen and she smiled as well.

"Great!" Bruce clapped his hands. "Shall we get a table?"

"Sure!" Mary Jane replied and Bruce escorted the ladies to a table. Once they were seated, he walked around the table and pulled open a chair but before he could sit down, a voice rang out from behind him.

"The prestigious Bruce Wayne! How nice of you to make it to my party."

Behind him stood Felicia Hardy, the attractive socialite who had organized this party. She wore a black dress with sparkles shimmering off it and high heels of the same color. Her hair was curly at the ends and you could see eyeliner expertly put around her eyes, making her overall seductive look all the more enticing.

"Ms. Hardy, I'm very glad to have had the pleasure of attending. Allow me to introduce you to my guests. This is Mary Jane Watson and this is Gwen Stacy. I am their escort this evening."

"Oh, nice to meet you." She turned back to Bruce. "Would you mind if I were to sit with you? I've heard such great things about Gotham's richest billionaire and I find making conversation with everyone else here to be, frankly, droll."

Bruce laugh heartily. "Yes, yes, I understand that, believe me. Sure, please join us. We can all share in an enriching conversation, I'm sure."

"Oh, I have no doubt."

Mary Jane and Gwen exchanged a look but chose to say nothing as Felicia Hardy seated herself at the table. It was a square table so when Bruce sat down, Mary Jane sat on his left, Gwen Stacy was placed on his right and Felicia was just ahead of him.

Though the conversation was awkward at first, Bruce's natural charm, Mary Jane's natural comedic value, Felicia's wit and Gwen's conversational skills turned it into an organic, fun discussion. They had talked silly things at first – like how much alcohol could one drink before passing out. Gwen had seemed rather embarrassed during that discussion. However, the subject soon changed to Wayne Enterprises as it was soon told to the other two girls that she worked under Bruce at the subdivision in New York.

"Wow…" Mary Jane replied after hearing Gwen describe her job. "You know, you remind me of someone I used to be good friends with and who was also very good with chemicals and science. I can assure you that I could never do your job!"

"Well, it can be a little tedious sometimes. To be honest, your job sounds way more fun!"

"Absolutely," Bruce chimed. "Being in Gotham and doing what I do gets boring very fast."

"So, tell us Bruce," Felicia leaned in, smiling daringly. "What is it like, living in Gotham?"

Both Mary Jane and Gwen turned to him, apparently interested in his response.

"Well, I was born there. It's my home and I do love it."

"But I heard it gets rather rough there. Isn't there a Batman flying about?"

Bruce smiled at her ever so subtly. "Yes, but I know the police will eventually catch him."

"You're sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

"Hm…"

"Bruce," Gwen interceded, somewhat confused at the conversation. "I'm surprised you haven't moved yet, to be honest. You could move your company or live anywhere else in the world so why there, one of the most dangerous cities on Earth?"

Bruce leaned back in his chair, exhaling softly. His eyes became somewhat serious as he looked down at his hands. The whole look of him gave off a sort of "defeated" aura.

"My parents raised me there. When they died, I was only eight and now, I've taken over their legacy. It may be a crime-filled city but I don't think I can ever leave. It's my home, for better or worse, and I have to make it better, for my parents."

"Oh, Bruce…" Mary Jane said sympathetically, reaching out her hand and squeezing Bruce's.

"We're sorry for bringing it up." Gwen reached under table and rubbed his thigh.

Felicia said nothing but focused on him narrowly, a slightly smile on her face. Underneath the table, her feet rubbed up against his leg. Bruce just looked up at her and smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Bruce stood in the room he rented, putting on his suit. Laying in the bed behind in various positions were Mary Jane, Gwen and Felicia. They were all unconscious with their dresses, heels and undergarments sprawled about on the floor.

Bruce took out his suitcase and brought it outside of the hotel room, sitting it in the hall. Alfred, as if from nowhere, soon came and grabbed the case.

"Master Bruce, shall I wait for you downstairs?"

"Yes, Alfred. Thank you. I'll be down in a moment."

The butler nodded before walking down the hall to the elevator. Bruce returned to the room where the girls were waking up.

"Bruce?" Mary Jane addressed sleepily.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked, rubbing her eye.

Bruce smiled down at them. "Sorry, girls, but I'm going to have to go back home now."

"What?!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"No!" Gwen cried, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Just stay for a little while longer!"

"I wish I could," Bruce said softly. "But Gotham needs me. She will always need me."

At this point, Felicia was wide awake. She laid on her stomach, looking up at him blankly. For a moment, while the girls were still talking to him, he drowned out their voices and stared back at her. An unseen spark shot between them and, like a bullet, the realization struck her faster than she was ready for. Her eyes widened in recognition and revelation while Bruce, seeing her reaction, simply smirked at her and winked. A grin made its way on her face as she watched him smoothly walk through the door while Gwen and Mary Jane continued beckoning him to stay.

Felicia simply purred and winked back at him as he left.

" _Come back soon… you sexy beast, you."_

* * *

A.N.: And done! This will be the final chapter in this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just want to reiterate that I really don't have a problem with Spider-Man or the heroes featured in this story but, you know, someone had to be the punching bags for the sake of masculinity so… you know. Got to do what you got do, am I right?!

But on a serious note, this wasn't a bash fic but just a fic for fun and for anybody who wanted to see something like this realized. Also, on a side note, I think I will be adding Black Cat to Gotham's rogues. I'll still introduce Catwoman but you'll see how it plays out. But that's what probably what I'll do and if you guys continue to support the idea then I'll definitely see how I can flesh out. It would also mean that Black Cat will never have any real relationship with Spidey and all the relationship drama will go to Bats, which I'm fine with. Anyway, if you've enjoyed this, please leave a review, fav, and follow! Add it to a C2 if you like and for any additional info to Green's Batman or the universe he's in, see my profile page. Until next time.

Green out.


End file.
